1. Field of the Invention
The invention claimed in the present patent application generally relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, an optimal architecture for mobile common service platform and software in telecommunications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile Internet access, that is, communications through mobile phones, pagers, desktop and palmtop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other hand-held electronic devices to the Internet, is increasingly important to society and commerce. The applications content available for private mobile Internet users currently include short message service (SMS), e-mail, news, weather, financial information, e-commerce (such as book ordering or investing services), and other services and information sources. Furthermore, mobile phones with built-in Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers can pinpoint the mobile device user's position so that proximate restaurant and navigation information services can be accessed. For commercial users, corporate intranets operating in conjunction with the Internet provide corporate information to employees in the field who can relay information back to headquarters. Wireless mobile Internet access is widespread in Japan and Scandinavia and demand is steadily increasing elsewhere. Efficient mobile Internet access and new applications can utilize the new high-transmission rate systems such as the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and the Third Generation Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (3G-UMTS) in conjunction with the presently available landline, fixed line networking, Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), code-division multiple access (CDMA), wireless application protocol (WAP) and other telecommunications systems.
As mobile Internet bandwidth increases, the number and variety of applications can also increase. A fundamental problem in communications networks is the so-called m*n complexity. That is, if there are m terminal devices and n applications service provider (ASP) servers, then the number of routes required for each terminal device to access an ASP server is m multiplied by n, which clearly results in an extremely complex system. ASP refers to a server side scripting language running under an Internet information server (IIS) for generating hypertext markup language or HTML. Conventional telecommunications operators currently can add applications and services only on an ad hoc basis requiring specific, distinct connectivity, interfaces, billing, authentication and data protocols for each new application. In other words, the conventional carrier is a dumb pipe, which merely transmits the signals and cannot assist the operator, application provider, or user.
A general need therefore exists in the art for an optimal architecture for mobile common service platform and software in telecommunications systems that advantageously overcomes at least the aforementioned and other shortcomings in the art. In particular, a need in the art exists for a telecommunications system that advantageously promotes standardized, open connectivity for service and applications providers in attracting and facilitating providers so that services will attract users.
Another need generally exists in the art for a relatively seamless integration of access methods using multiple types of devices and content hosts, i.e., convergence of mobile Internet applications, in providing a comprehensive information and service environment for users.